Fire Lands
Episode Eight, Season Two, of Spy Torture. Enjoy <3 This is dedicated to Stormy, my cherished and amazing friend <3 He never fails to give me good comments, and I'm proud to say that he's achieved so much in life :) love ya <3 Fire Lands Four cats were walking back to the Rebellion camp, but it would have been great if they were walking in the right direction. They were side tracked by Tribe scent, and Tornadostrike was getting impatient, “We need to get back so we can decide where we should next.” He growled, “Come on, the Clans will deal with the Tribe.” After ignoring the dark tabby tom for a few moments, Shard of Ice sighed and called the other three cats back. “Let’s keep going, it’s nothing.” With a Tornadostrike grumbling about how nobody was going to listen to him, Shard led the way towards the camp. Brightsong sighed as we trotted at a brisk pace towards the camp. “We ought to move once we dig out this spy.” Shard nodded, “I’d hate to start suspecting one of our Rebellion mates.” “It could easily be Mist Leaf or Rain.” Brightsong pointed out, “They’re just rogues who joined in.” “Or Ice.” The possibilities of the spy was overwhelming. “Let’s just focus on completing our goal. Even if this spy tells Snarl that we’re recruiting the Clans, what can he do about it?” Shard pointed out, “It’s not like they can start recruiting the Clans.” The ginger she-cat nodded, “You’re right, I guess this is more important.” They reached the tunnels by nightfall, and Shard quickly squeezed her way inside. Rainflight and Pathway to Frozen Star were guarding, and they leaned against the wall to let the five cats through. “I’ll tell you about it in the morning.” Shard murmured to Star as she passed her mentor, “And we can decide the next Clan then too.” They each curled up to sleep, all of them tired from their long trek to the StoneClan camp and back. ~ Spirit of the Falling Leaf hated Snarl. She truly did. She only served for him because she was scared of what he would do to her family. Like the Clans did to Thrushclaw. The she-cat tried to push her emotions aside, and she blinked her emerald green eyes. Her brown tabby pelt was dusty and unkempt, for she never had time to wash it anymore. Snarl had been unhappy with her results as a commander, and had her discharged. I wonder where the other cats ended up. Her faction had been disbanded too, and they were probably placed in different prison areas for failing too. Her white paws were dirty and covered in dirt, from her long term work periods as a prisoner. “Spirit of the Falling Leaf.” “Here.” A cat strode over, and she recognized the daughter of Snarl, Leaf that Changes Color. The silver tabby looked nervous, and Spirit recalled how harsh Raina had been on her daughter. She hated Raina too. “Snarl wants to see you.” There was nothing special about the young daughter of Snarl, but her green eyes were full of something that Spirit understood, and she didn’t look at Spirit as she led her away. Spirit followed Leaf obediently, not in the mood to suffer another blow like Eagle that Hunts at Night had took earlier. That reminded her, the Rebellion member was barely on her paws, and Spirit was the one helping her. Perhaps...perhaps it’s time for me to join the Rebellion. ~ When Shard woke up in the morning, her neck was starting to throb again. She sighed at the irritating feeling, and went to go find Mist Leaf about herbs. The rogue she-cat was working on a poultice for Ananta, who apparently had gotten hurt while he and Rush were out in the wild. She looked up wordlessly, and Shard quickly explained about her neck wound, and Mist Leaf nodded and applied the poultice on Ananta’s wound. The crimson tom grunted his thanks, and padded away. Mist Leaf rarely talked, but when she did, it was in a quiet voice that was barely a whisper. “What’s wrong?” Shard shifted her position. “My neck feels sore, is there anything I can do to stop the pain?” “You could rest.” Mist Leaf suggested wryly, “Resting would make it heal faster too.” “You know I can’t just rest now,” the white she-cat rolled her eyes, “I need to tend to the Rebellion, and now the new goal!” “The...new goal?” Shard grimaced as she realized that Mist Leaf hadn’t heard about the Clans yet. The plan was to only share it with the Clan cats and the Rebellion cats who Shard knew that were loyal. Mist Leaf, Ice, and Rain hadn’t heard about it yet. “Well, you know, just the usual, rebelling against Snarl and such.” Shard quickly filled in. She merely dipped her head and rubbed some dock leaf on Shard’s wound. “You should be okay now.” “Thanks.” Shard of Ice padded out, and picked out Rainflight’s pale gray pelt from the crowd. “Rainflight, I think we’re going to go to FireClan next, will you come with me to recruit Firestar?” The gray tom looked up, “Of course, if you want me to. Though...I don’t know if Firestar will be too happy with me. I heard how furious Stonestar was with his three warriors in the Rebellion.” The white she-cat smiled reassuringly at Rainflight, “I’m sure Firestar will understand, I heard that he/she is a great leader.” “She,” the gray tom laughed, “I’m surprised you heard such a thing, with so many Clans clustered in this area.” Shard of Ice purred, “Well, I must have heard it from Dark of Night about the Peaces.” Rainflight’s eyes went distant. “The Peace...I remember those well,” he sighed, “Sometimes, I wish the Tribe and the Clans weren’t at war. I mean even all the Clans are hostile with one another.” The white she-cat shrugged, “Do you think we can convince Firestar to join us?” “Definitely.” ~ Shard picked Rainflight, Flame of Bright Fire, Flying Eagle at Sunrise, and Creamheart. The five of them quickly picked their way outside, and hurried towards the heated lands of FireClan. “Leaf-fall is coming,” Flame of Bright Fire sighed, “it’s getting colder and colder each night.” He was right; green-leaf was coming to an end. Creamheart walked confidentially towards the Clan territory, and Shard noticed that both Clan cats perked as the scent of FireClan and StoneClan began to reach the cats. “We’re nearly there.” Rainflight encouraged, speeding up a bit. When they did reach the edge of FireClan territory, there was a yowl, and five cats appeared. “Don’t cross the border!” Rainflight stepped forward, “Hawkfire, we’re here to help, not to do harm.” The FireClan warriors stared at Rainflight, “You’re alive!” The gray tom smiled wryly, “I’d assume so, yes.” One of the smaller she-cats whispered, “But the Tribe took you, and you never came back! Why are you with three Tribe cats and a RuneClan cat?” “Marshpaw, we’re part of a Rebellion.” Rainflight sighed, “We’re a group now, not just Tribe cats and Clan cats.” “Can we talk in the camp with Firestar?” Shard interrupted. Hawkfire’s mouth thinned to a line, “Why don’t we bring Firestar to you? I don’t want you Tribe scum coming into our camp.” “Now if we cause any danger, we’d be outnumbered,” Creamheart mewed dryly, “So it’s pointless either way.” Marshpaw rolled her eyes, “Come on, Hawkfire! Flamespirit will want to hear their...whatever they’re here for too!” Rainflight lifted a paw, but Hawkfire snapped, “Mouseflare, Redpelt, and Robinwing, warn the Clan that there are enemies coming.” “We’re not enemies.” Flame of Bright Fire corrected, “We are hopefully to-be allies.” He walked over the border. Marshpaw and Hawkfire escorted them in, but it was hard to feel satisfied in convincing the border patrol when Hawkfire kept snapping at them to stay in a tight group so they can watch over all of them. Shard of Ice was relieved when they finally entered camp. Hawkfire huffed, and went to tell Firestar in detail of what we were doing. When Firestar finally shooed the warrior away and invited us to join her in her den, Rainflight spoke up. “Firestar, I know you’re suspicious of why we’re here, but we need your help.” The she-cat’s brilliant orange eyes sparked, “And why would Tribe cats need Clan help?” She turned towards Shard of Ice. “We’re not exactly in the Tribe, or Spy Army, anymore,” Shard explained, “We’re part of a Rebellion that needs the Clans’ help to defeat Snarl and the Tribe. I understand you’ll be wary of this proposal, and knowing that we are also going to be making alliances with other Clans, who you would need to work with too.” Firestar turned to Flamespirit, her deputy, “What do you think?” The red tom shrugged, “It would be a good idea to join forces with the Rebellion against the Tribe, but working with other Clans is a whole new idea.” “The Clans may be rivals,” Flying Eagle At Sunrise mewed, “but combining forces is the best way to ensure that Snarl doesn’t end up defeating the Rebellion and taking over all the Clans.” Firestar pursed her lips, “Alright, FireClan will join the Rebellion.” Shard dipped her head, “Thank you for considering the proposal.” ~ Spirit of the Falling Leaf sighed as Snarl once again growled, “What do you know about the Rebellion?” “I know that they’re a group of cats that we’ve been trying to catch for a long time.” The brown tabby she-cat sighed. Snarl’s claws extracted, causing scratching noises. “And you failed to catch them. Are you spying for them?” Spirit remembered hearing that there was a rumor that some of the factions wanted to rebel too. But she had not been one of them until now. “No,” she replied honestly. The Spy Army leader wasn’t satisfied, “I’ll make sure you’re punished properly for failing to catch the Rebellion.” “What about your daughter?” Spirit asked bravely, “She failed to capture the Rebellion too that day.” Snarl’s dark blue gaze didn’t falter, “She’ll be punished appropriately too.” The brown tabby she-cat was left to be led back to her prison, still wondering how she would escape. ~ Leaf that Changes Color doubled over as Snarl kicked her aside, “I’ve been too lenient with you, Leaf, and now you’re failing me!” She winced as Snarl sank his claws into her shoulder, “Answer me, daughter, why are you always distracted these days? Catching the Rebellion should be your first priority, and you’re failing to do so!” The silver tabby didn’t reply, afraid of what she wanted to say. Her thoughts hadn’t strayed from the brown tom that she fell in love with, but she knew she should concentrate on being loyal to the Tribe and her father. She could start by telling Snarl that there'' were'' traitors in the Spy Army. But she didn’t want to. She wanted to join Moon that Glows in Water’s cause. “I’ll try harder,” she spat out blood as Snarl continued to advance, “I promise I’ll catch the Rebellion for you.” It was all a lie. She knew she would never be able to do so, and Snarl smirked, “You think I’d be so naïve to believe you” “You’re just like Raina!” Leaf burst out, “You never let me do what I'' want to do, and I always have to follow your every command!” Snarl’s eyes were slits, “That is expected of you, Leaf, because you’re my daughter. And keep Raina out of this, she’ll make a fine leader one day.” Leaf snarled, “You two are always the worst! I hate living with you, I never want to see you again!” She turned to stalk away, but Snarl held her back, “Apologize now, you foolish daughter.” The silver tabby huffed, but didn’t speak. The Spy Army leader hissed in outrage, “I’ll never let you outlive your words, Leaf that Changes Color, now get out there and catch me a Rebellion cat!” Leaf tore out of her den, not even bothering to call together her faction before disappearing in the ferns that covered the entrance. Snarl watched her go, his lip curling in distaste of his disloyal daughter. ''I’ll have my revenge, Leaf that Changes Color, you may be my daughter, but you ''will pay for the damage that you’ve done.'' ~ Shard of Ice sighed as they plodded through the rain, “Come on, let’s get back to the tunnels before this rain drenches us to the bone.” Creamheart shivered, “I can’t wait to be in my warm nest.” “Won’t the tunnels flood?” Fly whispered nervously, his golden brown fur bushed up against the cold. Shard froze, “It might, we better hurry.” They raced through the rain, but when they reached the tunnels, everything seemed fine. Dark was guarding the camp, and hissed, “Hurry in, the tunnels are holding up, but you’ll catch a cold if you stay out here for too long.” Shard nodded, silently thanking the stars that the tunnels were holding up in the rain. “You should come in too, Dark.” The black she-cat sighed, “Someone has to guard the camp, Shard, or Snarl could easily attack.” At that moment, there was a scream. “The Spy Army is coming again!” Shard hissed under her breath. By the stars, not again. The End. Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Spy Torture